


The One With The Service Dog

by AzzleDazzle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: Me whining to friends: okay but yuuri has really bad anxiety I don't see why he couldn't have just gotten his dog certified as a service animal and just taken it with him and then maybe it wouldn't have died and he wouldn't have failed in the grand prix final and this just really bugs me because I get it’s a big plot point but you could have done that without killing the puppers :(((Which, really, sums it up.





	The One With The Service Dog

**Author's Note:**

> BunnyHearts was having a bad night last night and I was already thinking of writing this, so when they asked for a fluffy first meeting fic, I went WHY THE FUCK NOT.
> 
> I hope today was better for you, sweetie!
> 
> _THERE WERE MANY LIBERTIES TAKEN WITH THIS FIC, I DON'T CARE, JUST ACCEPT IT AND DON'T REVIEW BITCHING AT ME ABOUT THEM, PLEASE AND THANK._

The sheer amount of paperwork it takes to move an animal from one country to another is baffling to Yuuri, though it’s easier when that animal is also a service animal. When Katsuki Yuuri boards the plane that will take him to Detroit to start the next part of his figure skating journey, it’s with his beloved poodle Vicchan with him. Vicchan lets him hold him, patiently licking his face to calm Yuuri’s nerves during takeoff and then settling in for a nap once the plane has levelled off. Flying has never been fun for Yuuri and the takeoff and landings are truly the worst.

All the trouble in the world is worth it, though. University is hard enough, but when you add that to moving to a new country _and_ furthering your figure skating career, having your pet from home makes thing so much easier. Vicchan has always helped Yuuri when his anxiety got too bad and he is, without a doubt, a life saver when it all becomes too much for Yuuri. He buries his face in that curly fur and swears he can feel stress melt away, even if it’s just a tiny bit. Because he’s a service dog, Yuuri is also able to take him with him to competitions, which helps his performance anxiety. Vicchan sits at the exit of the rink every time, practice or competition, waiting for Yuuri to come back to him.

He’s twenty the first time he qualifies to make it to the Grand Prix Series. It’s his second event, the NKH Trophy and he’s riding high on after snagging a gold at Skate Canada. The pressure is on, and Yuuri can feel it digging into his chest, but he’s excited too, because this is the first time he’ll be sharing the ice with _Viktor Nikiforov_. There’s a mix of terror and excitement brewing in his stomach the whole flight over and he hugs Vicchan tightly the whole flight and ride, all the way up until they get to the hotel. He walks Vicchan around the block while Celestino gets them checked in, then he continues hugging Vicchan as he watches mindless television. It’s nice to be back in his home country, hearing his mother tongue surrounding him, and he can’t wait until tomorrow, when he can go to a shop nearby and pick up some of his favorite snacks, which are impossible to readily find in America.

And soon, he’ll be able to see Viktor Nikiforov. He’ll be close enough to touch, and maybe he’ll even let Yuuri take a photo with him.

No, Yuuri can’t ask him that, it would be rude.

Yuuri cuddles with Vicchan and falls asleep with his short program running through his head.

888

Vicchan is a good dog. He’s smart and well-trained, and even has the additional training for a service dog. He understands commands in three languages, even. He’s a good dog.

Which is why, the next morning in the hotel lobby, Yuuri doesn’t understand why his good dog suddenly takes off.

“Vicchan, no, get back here!” Yuuri yells, taking off after him. “Vicchan, sit!”

But Vicchan is already begging from pets from someone, dressed in their coat and beanie pulled over the tops of their ears, and Yuuri is panting a little when he reaches them. “I’m so sorry, he never does this-”

The man laughs, straightening up and, oh gods, it’s Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri wants to _die_. “It’s okay, I love dogs,” he says to Yuuri. “He’s yours?”

“Uh-“ Yuuri says eloquently. “Um, yes, he’s mine.”

“What’s his name?” Viktor Nikiforov asks, bending to continue pet the dog he doesn’t know is named after him.

“Vicchan?” It comes out more a squeaky question, but Viktor Nikiforov just smiles at him.

“I have a poodle too, he looks just like a big version of your Vicchan. Would you like to see a picture?”

Of course Yuuri knows this, and he’s terrified because _holy shit he’s talking to his idol_ , but he manages to sound relatively sane when he says, “Sure.”

Which is how he finds himself looking at pictures of Makkachin, Viktor Nikiforov’s big pet poodle that Yuuri knows he own, because he bought Vicchan because of Makkachin. Vicchan is _named_ after Viktor Nikiforov. A lot of the pictures and the videos that Viktor Nikiforov shows him are ones that he hasn’t posted online and Yuuri finds himself cooing over them, and he’s doesn’t even panic when he realizes that they’ve been sitting on one of the couches in the hotel lobby with their heads together for who knows how long.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I need to be going,” Yuuri says, reluctantly pulling away when he glances at the time at the top of the screen.

“But there’s so many more-” Viktor begins to whine before he’s interrupted by his phone ringing. He grimaces when he looks at who’s calling before admitting, “I need to go as well, I have to practice.”

He looks so reluctant to part, though, that Yuuri finds himself blurting out, “I’m actually a skater as well, I was heading to the rink. Do you, um, maybe-”

“Walk together? I’d love to! Then you can tell me more about this precious boy,” Viktor coos at Vicchan, who soaks in the attention. “And more about you, as well, Yuuri.”

The look in his eyes when he straightens shoots right through to Yuuri’s soul. “I think I could manage,” he replies, smooth in a way that he never is, but it’s worth it when Viktor’s face lights up.


End file.
